


Do You Wanna Build A Snowball?

by pmsmalltits



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Creampie Bukkake, Cumswapping, Don't explicitly say ages, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Fucking, Impregnation Kink, It's The Guy That Get's Fucked While Passed Out, Lolicon, Lolita, Magic Vagina?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Rape As Long As You Don't Count Statutory or Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Painless Bloodless Loss of Virginity, Pedo Next Door, Pedophilia, Porn Misinterpretation, Sister/Sister Incest, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stretching, but they are clearly pretty young, food as lube, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: Two young girls try to get magic snow powers after misinterpreting an internet search.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowball?

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Frozen for the first time, and was inspired within the first few minutes to write this story. It takes place in a modern winter setting, and Elsa does not already have any powers.

The sisters were ecstatic. The downy-soft snow came up to their knees and muted the constant drone of the city beyond their neighborhood. Even before the sun had fully risen, Elsa and Anna were already outside, kicking off the festivities with a few snow angels, giggling to each other as they did. Once they were satisfied with their creations, they sat up and inspected each other’s work. Of course, Elsa’s angel was more neat and well defined. The older sister and self-proclaimed “Ice Princess” wouldn’t have it any other way. As Elsa gave her little sister tips, Anna wasn’t listening. Instead, she was staring at the house across the street. Through the window, a man sat watching TV, sipping cautiously from a mug.

“Do you think he’s lonely?” Anna said, cutting off whatever her sister was saying. The man had moved in at the beginning of the year. They remembered when he introduced himself. When he talked to Mommy and Daddy, the girls overheard him saying he was registered for something and that the cops were making him tell them. The girls never got to meet him, but they were always interested, and kept asking. Every time, Daddy would call him “Peter File”, and Mommy would say it was just a “Statue Grape” or something, the girls didn’t really understand. One thing was certain, the man lived by himself and NEVER had visitors. Of course, nobody had a lot of visitors this year, but at least Elsa and Anna had their parents and each other.

“Maybe. Sometimes I waive at him and he waives back and then he looks sad.” Elsa said.

“Yeah…” Anna scrunched her face. “I wanna do something for him!”

“But… Daddy doesn’t want us playing with him.”

“Well, he hasn’t said that in a long time. Maybe Mommy changed his mind!”

“Okay… but what can we do for him?” Elsa asked. Both girls sat in the snow for a moment before Anna’s face lit up with an idea.

“What if we made a Snow Lady to keep him company!” Anna said as she jumped to her feet. Elsa’s smile indicated that she agreed.

“Yeah!” Elsa yelled, meeting her sister’s excitement. “Let’s go ask Mommy!” The girls ran inside and found their parents, still in their nightwear, barely procuring their morning brew like a couple of zombies. The little girls both started shouting at once, grabbing their mother’s legs and almost crawling up them in an overwhelming effort to gain her attention. The adults in the room winced and pinched the bridges of their noses.

“Girls, oh my God, one at a time!” Mommy said, her voice already defeated. The girls quieted down but continued bounding on their toes. “Elsa, what do you want?”

“We wanna go to Peter’s house and make him a snow lady so he won’t be so lonely!” Elsa said with confidence that there was no way her parents could refuse such a kind proposal.

“Who?”

“You know! Peter File, that guy across the street!” Anna pointed in the general direction.

“Peter… File…? Pete-Oh! You mean pedoph- He’s not a ped-… uh…” Mommy was stuck in her head for a moment, trying to organize a response before speaking. “His name is Niko. He’s not a pedo, and that’s a mean thing to call somebody.”

“He is technically a pedo, though.” Daddy chimed in. Mommy scoffed softly and shook her head.

“Technically…” She said in a mocking tone, pulling quotes in the air. “Technically, _you_ were a pedo for 3 years when we first started dating.” Mommy smirked. She had a point, and Daddy knew it, but he rolled his eyes anyway. “Besides. Have you seen the one that he got in trouble for?”

“Well… no…”

“Dude was a total smoke show.” Mommy glanced over to see Daddy’s confusion as she gathered cookware to start breakfast. “Yeah, you heard me right. Niko was with a guy, an Adonis in our time, probably could’ve even gotten you to switch teams.”

“Is that so?” Daddy said, standing up and walking over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently pulled her body into his. He nestled his crotch between her buttocks. “I suppose you know my tastes better than anyone.” He spoke softly in her ear.

“Guy was just trying to get his cock wet.” Mommy responded with a comfortable smile. “Could you really blame him?”

“Language!” Daddy said in a playful tone, then the two locked lips. The two girls, still hugging their mother’s legs, reacted with an ‘Ew!’ and a ‘Come on!’ The adults separated again.

“The guy who accused Niko also has 3 other accusation lawsuits under his belt. Guy’s a manipulative psychopath destined for politics. Niko was a patsy, he’s got no other criminal history, he’s not a threat to anyone, except for maybe…” Mommy made fingerguns and put them in her mouth.

“I suppose you have a point.” Daddy said.

“Can we pleeeeeaaase!” Anna yelled.

“We haven’t gone anywhere in soooo looooong!” Elsa’s knees buckled and she slid dramatically down her mother’s leg. The snow on her coat against Mommy’s bare skin sent shivers across her body, but she just gritted her teeth and carried on with breakfast.

“No! You know there’s still a pandemic on!” Mommy said.

“Well hold on…” Daddy replied. “Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. He could probably use some company.”

“That’s- uh… hmm.” Mommy furrows her brow and looks at the ceiling. ”He hasn’t left his house in months, never had a visitor beyond Grubhub, the rest of the neighborhood avoids his house like the plague. I’m always see him wiping down his deliveries.”

“Whoa, I’d hate to see the file you have on me!” Daddy said jokingly.

“Hey, you’re one to judge what I do to kill time…” Mommy leaned next to his ear and whispered, “MrCreampieCompiler…” Her words made Daddy blush. “Why don’t we send the kids over, maybe we can get him to baby sit for a while.”

“We’re not babies!” Cried both girls in vain.

“Oh c’mon, you really think he can handle these little mons…” Daddy looked at the girls, who were staring daggers at him. “… Princesses?” His correction made the girls smile again.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Mommy said. “And if we can get em off our hands for a little while, maybe I can help you make some new content for your channel.”

“Sold!” Daddy didn’t skip a beat. “Alright girls. Take my phone, go to Niko’s and facetime Mommy when you get there so she can talk to him.”

“Yaaay!” Elsa and Anna jumped up and down around the kitchen as they cheered. Elsa grabbed Daddy’s phone off the table and started running towards the door. But Daddy caught their attention with a sharp callout.

“Hey! Girls! Don’t forget your masks!” He yelled, and the girls quickly grabbed their pastel-colored cloth masks and then darted back out the door, slowed only by the feet of snow they had to wade through.

Elsa expertly hops with each step, making it all the way across the street at a surprising speed for someone of her size, but Anna faceplants into the soft snow multiple times. Elsa rings the doorbell without waiting for her lagging sister. A few moments later, the inside door opens enough for the man to peek out. His black hair has bits of grey that match his unkempt beard beneath his facemask. He hides behind the door, almost frightened by these little girls.

“Hi Mr. File!” Elsa says with the biggest smile she can manage. Niko raises an eyebrow in confusion, but also raises a hand in awkward greeting. Anna waives too as she finally catches up. Elsa calls Mommy on facetime and holds the phone up to face Niko.

“Hi!” Mommy says. “Niko, right?”

“Yes…” Niko said as he opened the inside door fully. It revealed a tall man with the hint of an athletic build that hasn’t been completely taken by this year. He looks across the street, and he can see the girls’ mother waive back at him while standing in her own doorway.

“My girls wanted to come by and give you a little present. A snowman, I think.”

“Snow LADY!” Anna shouts.

“Whatever. We thought it wouldn’t hurt to let them build one in your yard, with your permission of course, but we also wondered if you wouldn’t mind looking after them for a little while?” Their Mother asked. This was met with a moment of silence from Niko.

“Uhh umm… I don’t uhh…”

“We know it’s a weird ask, what with the pandemic and all, so I’d like to ask some questions to ease each other’s minds. Firstly, none of us have been out of the house, or had extended contact with anyone outside the house in more than 7 weeks. How long has it been for you?”

“Umm…” Niko shifted in his place, but seemed to relax his shoulders a bit. He nervously laughed under his mask. “It’s been longer, for me.”

“Yeah… I think the company will be good for everyone. What about fevers? Dry cough?”

“uhh Nope.”

“Alright, Anna been sitting at a comfortably warm 98.6 as well, though Elsa usually runs a little bit cooler.” Mommy continued. “Is there any reason you would be considered high risk?”

“No, I don’t think so…”

“Great! Well, unless you have any other concerns, I feel that the benefits outweigh the risks in this situation. If you agree, then would you consider watching these little ones for a few hours?” Mother asked, and Niko thought for a moment while looking the girls over.

His anxiety was starting to kick in. There were so many things that could go wrong beyond dying, or killing, at the hand of Covid. He imagined it was a joke, and everyone would have a big laugh at his expense. He imagined it was a sting, and cops were ready to bust in and kill him for putting his hands up the wrong way. He imagined spending the rest of his life in prison. But he did what he always did, what had always gotten him in trouble.

“O-okay, yeah.” Niko didn’t say no. Anna and Elsa both cheered in excitement. Niko continued. “Uuhh how long?”

“Well… Their bedtime is at 9?” Mommy’s voice pitched the statement into a question.

“Okay.” Niko’s worst fear was being hated, something that he had been particularly flooded with since the accusation. He was starved of human contact, and the opportunity to be in the presence of someone was something he was not going to miss out on. Even if it was just a couple of little girls. “Is there anything specific I need to do?”

“You got internet?”

“Yeah.”

“You got videogames?”

“Yeah.”

“You got cereal and junk food and shit?” Mommy said, to which there was a faint ‘Language!’ in the background.

“Yeah.” Niko replied.

“You’ll be fine. Just let em do whatever. Girls?”

“Yeah Mommy?” Elsa said as she turned the phone back to herself.

“Call me before you come back home. Please don’t break anything.”

“Okay Mommy!” Both girls spoke in unison and the call ended. Anna and Elsa turned to look at Niko. He stood, looking back at them, still not quite sure what to do.

“Do you… want to come in?” Niko asked. He finally opened the outer screen door, inviting the girls in.

“Do you like ladies?” Anna asked. Niko was shocked at the question, as was Elsa.

“Of course, dummy, all boys like ladies!” Elsa said.

“Actually-“ Niko raised a finger to try and make a point, but was interrupted.

“But do you want a snowman or a snow lady?” Anna asked. Niko thought about his response. He wanted to circle back to what the older girl said, but felt that it would lead to a conversation that she should probably have with her parents. The question the younger one asked was a bit easier to answer.

“Well… I like both, so whichever one you want to make!”

“Okay!” Anna said, then turned away to run back into the snow in front of the house and Elsa followed.

Niko still stood at the door, holding it open. His instinct was to step out to watch them, but he thought about the optics of his neighbors seeing him, and even if he wasn’t on a registry, it just felt creepy to him. However, it was nice to have visitors, and ones that didn’t have any preconceived notions about him. He wanted to make a good impression on them, and at this moment, he realized he hasn’t bathed in over a week.

“Alright… umm… I’ll leave the door unlocked, I guess. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Niko raised his volume as the girls got further away. “The kitchen is over there!” He pointed, but the girls didn’t seem to notice. Niko sighed, then walked indoors, closing the screen door, but leaving the main door open.

Elsa was already well into her ball, rolling it around in the snow, letting it build mass. Anna, however, was having trouble. She was pushing clumps of snow around and getting upset that it wasn’t working nearly as well as her sister. She was always a bit jealous of her big sisters expertise with snow, but Elsa was also always willing to help. After a few minutes of struggling, Anna resigns and sits hard on the ground with a pout and crossed arms.

“Elsa!” She cried. “I can’t do it!” Her sister had already created a sizeable ball that was starting to give her trouble to push. She stopped to help out.

“First, you have to make a snowball.” Elsa said, grabbing a handful, then cupping her hands, and gradually working the clumps into a ball shape. Anna tried to copy, but didn’t quite comprehend the cupped hands, opting instead for splayed fingers that fruitlessly grasped at the snow. She grew more and more frustrated with each attempt. Elsa kept trying to show her, but also had trouble understanding what Anna was doing wrong. After a few more minutes of arguing and struggling, Elsa threw up her hands, and turned to her sister.

“Let’s take a break and look it up on the internet.” Elsa said. Anna nodded in agreement.

“I’m hungry too.” She said. Both girls stood up and walked into Niko’s house. Elsa jumped up onto the couch in the living room just inside the door and Anna walked across the room and into the kitchen, giving no mind to the snow all over their pants, shoes and jackets. Anna opened the fridge and her eyes lit up. “Pudding!!” She yelled, pulling out several of the connected cups. She shut the fridge and ran back to the living room, throwing the pudding on the coffee table and joining her sister on the couch.

Elsa had pulled out Daddy’s phone and pulled up the internet app. She started typing in the word ‘Snowball’ into the search bar, and because she wasn’t too good at reading and spelling, she just selected the first autofill recommendation. Daddy had neglected to turn off the explicit filter, and never cleared his cookies and history. As such, a video titled ‘Girls Snowballing Compilation’ started playing on the phone. As they watch, the girls gradually become more confused, but continue watching anyway.

“They aren’t building snowballs…” Anna said. “They’re just spitting stuff into each other’s mouths and kissing with the stuff.”

“Maybe that stuff is magic or something.” Elsa gasped, her imagination getting away from her. “What if it gives you snow powers!” 

“Whoa!” Anna replied, already taken with the idea. “What do you think it is?”

“Hmmm…” Elsa glanced at her sister who had tossed her gloves away and was struggling to open the food in front of her. “It kinda looks like vanilla pudding doesn’t it?” After Elsa said it, Anna worked even harder to get the lid off. She gave up with her fingers, and instead used her missing tooth space as a makeshift can opener, piercing the aluminum, then used her fingers to continue digging in. The foil caved into the pudding, followed closely by the girls fingers. Not even thinking once of finding a spoon, Anna just scooped the pudding up with her fingers, then brought them to her mouth and slurped them clean. She was not a classy eater.

“Mmmm” Anna said, with her mouth full. After pulling her messy digits from her lips, she swallowed, then continued. “But I had lots of pudding before! I still can’t do it!”

“But have you tried eating it like a baby bird like those ladies are doing?”

“Well, no… but-“

“Let’s try it!” Elsa said, grabbing the cup from Anna and sucking some into her mouth. She set the phone on the table, still playing the video, and rose to her knees on the couch, craning over her sister. Anna took another glance at the video and mimicked it, opening her mouth wide.

A thick white stream flowed from between Elsa’s lips and landed on her little sisters chin, then dripped down her jaw and onto her jacket and shirt. Anna corrected, catching the rest of the stream, letting it pool in her mouth. When the stream ended, Elsa came back down and licked Annas lips, trying to duplicate the observed tongue movements. Anna giggled when she started licking up the stuff that dripped down her neck. Elsa tried to suck more out of the fabric of her sisters shirt and coat, but was having trouble.

“Maybe that’s why they’re all naked!” Anna said, and Elsa agreed. Immediately, both sisters hopped off the couch and began disrobing, still watching the video as they did. The scene cut to a new one.

“Oh… that one’s coming out of her kitty!” Elsa said.

Even though Niko had generally become much more careless with his hygiene over the past few months, he still found great comfort and relaxation in the shower. It was the one place where he could close his eyes and let his mind drift without it resting in the horrors of the real world. His thoughts were guided by the warm water flowing through his hair and down his body. He imagined he was in some tropical plains, the hot rain covering and cleansing everything, no civilization in sight. He watched the sun rise and fall, and the wildlife come and go. He watched his stress and anxiety melt like wax off his skin and dilute until it’s indistinguishable to the water in the river below.

When he felt that it was time the rain had stopped, he finished his shower and went to the sink to finish his basic grooming routine. Brush, floss, rinse, swab ears, and run his comb through his hair and beard a few times. As a Pavlovian response to the daily routine he was in before the pandemic hit, his stomach rumbled after the shower, and as a new habit he had picked up by living alone, he neglected to dress himself beforehand.

Niko opened the door and walked down the hallway toward the living room and kitchen. He heard some noises up ahead, but thought he had just left the TV on, as he often does. When he found the source, it took a moment for him to understand what he was seeing, just one thing was immediately clear, he had forgotten about the little girls from across the street.

When he last saw them, they were covered in layers from head to toe and playing in the snow, he couldn’t even see their faces behind their masks. Now, he was looking at a lot more skin than he had expected or wanted. Neither girl was wearing a single strip of clothing beyond the ribbons holding their braids. Anna was laying on her back on the floor between the Kitchen and Living room, and Elsa was squatting above her face. Their faces, hands, and tiny slits were smeared with vanilla pudding, and Niko watched as a sizeable glob of it leaked from inside Elsa’s rosy-pink flower directly into her little sister’s eager mouth. Both girls giggled.

The blood seemed to drain from Nikos entire body, he felt a growing tingling across every inch of his skin, his vision was getting blurry, and the room began to spin. Every terrible thing that he had feared was coming true in his head. He saw himself beaten and cuffed by cops, the faces of 12 jurors declaring him guilty, being beaten, shanked, and raped in prison. He saw his lethal injection and not recognizing any of the witnesses. He saw eternity in a hell no different than the last 12 months in an agonizing twist of cyclical fate.

“Mr. Niko!” Elsa says with excited surprise. “Look! Look! We’re getting snow powers!” She helps Anna get up from under her, who stands up and spits the substance back into Elsa’s mouth with enough force to cause some of it to spray across her sister’s face. Elsa swallows the load with an ‘mmm’, then they both start giggling again. They turn back to Niko.

“But it’s still not working!” Anna said.

“Yeah, we think we need the pudding from a boy’s Pee-pee.” Elsa spoke with confidence, and Anna nodded along beside her. “Can you help us?”

It was at that moment, Niko felt his muscles lose strength, as he slid down the wall to the floor. His vision grew dark as he lost consciousness. The girls looked at each other in confusion and walked over to him.

“What happened?” Anna asked. “Doesn’t he want to help us? It looked like the boys were having fun in the videos.”

“I dunno…” Elsa said, ready for the first idea in her head to be the truth. Then she noticed that his pee-pee was standing straight up. “Oh! He’s probably one of the boys that likes to lay down! He’s already helping, see?” She pointed at his member. They both crouched down next to it and inspected.

“Wow! So much bigger than it looks in the videos!” Anna wrapped her two hands on it, and Elsa did the same.

It was more than 4 little girls hands tall, and neither of them could get their fingers all the way around it. Anna stood up and turned around to squat between his legs, though she didn’t have to squat far before she felt the tip of his glans press against her pink flesh. Her slit, nearly as tiny as his, leaked a mixture of vanilla pudding, her sister’s saliva, and her own arousal. The fluid dripped and smeared between their spongy flesh and a single drop crawled down his shaft. Anna pressed down against it, but the fluid was not enough to prevent his dry skin from pulling at hers.

“It’s not going in!” Anna said to her sister who went to grab the phone, to see what they were doing wrong. It didn’t take long before Elsa noticed the problem.

“I don’t think it’s slippery enough.” Elsa says. She slides her leg over and lays face down on Niko’s stomach, then leans in and presses her lips against the point where Niko and the little girl joined. She gathered as much saliva as she could and pushed it around with her tongue against them, then Anna slipped down and stretched out a bit further. She moaned through a smile over the centimeter of progress, but came to another stop as Elsa struggled to keep up. “Help me spit on it!” Elsa said with her nose in her little sister’s butt.

Anna pulled back off, her flesh already sucking against his tip. A strand of fluid kept them connected as they parted. She knelt between Niko’s legs and joined her sister at his towering meat. Instead of the semi efficient method Elsa was using, Anna opted again to spray the area with force. Most of the fluid landed across and dripped down his shaft, but the rest dotted Elsa’s face with new spit freckles.

They spent the next few minutes lathering him up, trying to make him as slippery as possible with their mouths. Anna stood up to try again. She pressed him against her entrance, and gradually pushed, her sister helped, using her fingers to spread her as much as she could. Anna twisted, and eventually, her little hymen stretched and sealed around the head.

“Aaah it’s so big.” Anna said. “And it’s so warm!” She continued slipping down, but again, started encountering resistance as her big sisters mouth dried up.

Elsa tasted some of the remaining mess around Anna’s stretched lips, and it gave her an idea. She rolled off of Niko, and grabbed the rest of the vanilla pudding cups from the table. She broke one of the cups off when she returned, and neatly pulled off the foil. She knelt in front of Anna and helped her balance herself on Niko’s massive rod, then helped to move each foot to the outside of Niko’s legs, effectively doing the splits and easing some of the pressure. Elsa took a large portion of the pudding and began spreading it around on Niko’s shaft. As she pushed it up against Anna’s entrance tightly wrapped around him, she jumped and slid a bit further down with a giggle and a moan.

“That tickles!” She said between increasingly labored breaths. There was much less pulling at their skin, the pudding working as an effective lube, but Anna’s body still had a lot of stretching to do. Anna twisted her hips, and gently started throwing her weight up, then coming back down harder, making more progress with each hop. Her movement was near imperceptible at first, but with each thrust, a tingling feeling was growing deep inside her, a feeling that she wanted to chase.

Every time that Anna would come down, her drum-tight flesh would squeegee the pudding, making it collect further down Niko’s shaft and balls, and when she came back up, Elsa would use both hands to re-lather the veiny, rock-hard muscle. Their motion was in unison, and with each bounce, Anna could get more and more of him inside her, until she felt resistance that sent a wave of shivers all throughout her body. She yelped as she felt it, and jumped up, nearly pulling him completely out of her, but the vacuum between them remained sealed.

“What happened?” Elsa asked with a hint of worry. The sound Anna was making was between a pleasurable groan and catching her breath before a little girls giggle started coming through. She leaned back against Niko’s chest with one arm, and touched her stomach, just under her naval.

“I felt something tingly in my tummy!” Anna said. She held herself there, the feeling of her kitty retracting to normal size was relaxing, but she really wanted to feel that tingle again.

“Do you think it was the magic starting to work?” Elsa asked. Anna didn’t waste time responding, she immediately started sliding back down. Watching the lewd display, and smelling it, and tasting it, Elsa was very interested in what it felt like. She slid one of her pudding covered hands between her legs and slid two fingers into her own blooming slit.

The little sister reached the point she was before, she felt the tingle of his pee-pee reaching her deepest part. She gradually removed her weight from her legs, until all her tiny mass was supported by the thing inside her.

“Wow!” Elsa said, her big blue eyes going wide. She could see the hint of a bulge in front of her. She reached out, and with her small messy fingers, she could feel the sizeable thing through her sisters tummy.

“I feel, unh, really full!” Anna said. “Like that time I had too much mac n cheese, but it’s in my kitty and feels really good!” Anna bit her lip and closed her eyes as she basked in the feeling. Elsa continued feeling around on her tummy with one hand, and slipping into and stretching her own slit with the other. Her fingers brushed her little sisters belly button, and Anna jumped again as a huge wave of tingling shot across her tiny body. She then started giggling. “Again!” She said as she started grinding her hips.

Anna felt Nikos tip milling against her depth as she moved, and right where her big sister was tickling her. The tingle she was chasing was now constant, and growing as her movement intensity increased. Her moans gradually grew louder, and drool started to drip down her mouth. Elsa leaned in and licked the vanilla pudding gathering in her sisters naval.

Niko was warm and comfortable. He thought this might be the most comfortable he has ever been. It was as if he was held tightly by the silkiest, smoothest fabric. Warm, cloudy colors floated through his mind, he saw pink and creamy peach, with brownish red on top. As he focused on the shapes, they began to shrink and become more well defined, as did what he was feeling. He found himself to be extremely horny as the tightness focused around his cock and the shapes became the form of a naked person on top of him. He didn’t mind and wasn’t fighting it. The erotic touch of another human being was something he longed for, especially now. His last experience didn’t end so well, and he hadn’t had a lot of previous encounters anyway. He was desperate.

Then he felt the tightness start squeezing hard against him then loosening in an erratic high paced rhythm, and just as he was about to let himself go, he was brought to reality by a high pitched squeal.

“ELSA!!!” Anna screamed, as she wrapped her hands around her big sisters head and held her there as she licked her belly button. It was at this point that Niko realized what was happening. He was deep inside his neighbors littlest girl, and she was currently having her first orgasm on his massive cock. The bouncing, grinding, and pulsating around him was overwhelming, and he felt the first wave of his own orgasm start to climax, but was cut off by the even more intense fear that set in instantaneously. Still, he felt himself make a single small spurt right into her.

The little girl fell back, catching herself with both hands on Niko’s chest. The pudding on her fingers was cold and slimy on Niko’s skin. He had no idea what to do. He had an impulse to throw the girl off him, but it was liable to hurt her, or even himself. In his hesitance to do anything, the consequences were filling his head faster than ever before. This was a bad situation, the worst that he’s ever been in. But he couldn’t deny how good it felt. Anna’s orgasm subsided as she caught her breath. Niko was still rock hard inside of her, and Elsa was still licking her belly button and fingering herself.

“Did it work?” Anna asked through panted breaths.

“I don’t know…” Elsa responded. “Do you feel magical?”

“I think so… I’m all tingly.”

“Did Niko give you any of his pudding?”

“Maybe…” Anna said, as she started pulling off of Niko. From Niko’s perspective, with all the thick white liquid pooled around the base of his cock, dripping down his balls, and covered on the girls hands faces, and cunts, he thought he might have already came inside them dozens of times already. He felt the pale golden hair of Elsa tickle his thighs and testicles as she got on her chest for a close inspection. The suction of their union gave way with a wet slurp, and Elsa’s eyes widened.

“Whoa!” Elsa said as she watched her little sisters gap constrict back to it’s original size. As it closed completely, a small bead of a milky substance collected at her entrance. It looked different to the pudding all around them, it was more purely white. Elsa kissed her sisters kitty, and sucked the bead into her mouth. Anna shivered when she did.

“Did you get some?” Anna asked. Elsa’s face showed a bit of confusion as she wasn’t expecting the taste.

“Yeah, there was a little bit. It tastes kinda funny.”

“Lemme see!” Anna said, and Elsa complied. She got up to her feet and leaned over Anna who opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Elsa collected it on the tip of her tongue, then touched it to her sisters. Niko watch the small bead of his own cum slide out of one tiny mouth and into the other. The overly erotic view he was witnessing was starting to overpower the fears that gripped him, and the extreme taboos were helping to send his arousal into overdrive.

“Can I try to get some more?” Elsa asked. There was a look on Annas face that said she wanted to go again, but she loved her sister, and wanted her to feel as great as she did, so she struggled to stand up from her crouching position over Niko. As she did, Niko saw the chance to get away, crawling backward before Elsa could take her place over him. Both of the girls looked at him, confused.

“Hold on girls!” Niko said with as sharp a tone as he could muster. “You can’t do that!” There was a silent moment as the girls mood’s began to drastically change.

“No fair!” Elsa said, trying an angry face that was betrayed by the tears building in her eyes. “You did it for her!”

“No, I wasn’t awake!” Niko tried to argue, but the Anna talked over him.

“We’re supposed to share, meanie!” Anna said. Elsa’s lip was quivering as she was on the cusp of a full emotional breakdown. Niko continued.

“You aren’t supposed to do things like that to people, what you did was r…” Niko paused, there was no way that argument would work on a jury, and probably wouldn’t have been understandable to this pair. He didn’t speak for a moment. Anna watched tears starting to fall from her big sisters eyes, and she stepped forward, as angry as a little girl can be.

“I’m gonna tell my Mommy on you!” Anna yelled, pointing a frosted finger at him. Niko’s gut sank instantly.

“Whoa whoa wait! Nonono” He raised his hands like he had a gun in his face. “I’ll do it, I just…” He paused for a moment, looking at the girls waiting impatiently for his response. Was he really going to do this? “It’ll be easier if we do it on my bed.” He said. The girls faces gradually returned to their happy demeanor, and by the time that Niko stood up from the floor, walked down the hall, and opened the door to his room, the two naked little bodies were darting past him to climb on his bed, and start jumping up and down on it.

As he watched them play on his bed, he was starting to come to a realization. He liked women, sure, he’d masturbate to them plenty, but something about the male frame had attracted him, so he decided to experiment, and even had gotten a boyfriend, but he didn’t find the sex all that much more exciting. But these girls…

Their huge blue eyes, their short braided hair, button noses, and soft little smiles. Their tiny pink nipples, slight chubby waist, naturally hairless mounds. This is definitely something his body liked. The girls finished jumping around and plopped on the bed, patting the spot between them as they looked up at Niko, leaving pudding handprints in their wake. Niko sat one the bed and laid back in it, adjusting himself so he was most comfortable. He propped up his head with a couple pillows. As soon as he stopped moving, Elsa crawled and sat on his pelvis. He felt her soft little ass wiggle against his shaft.

“I’ll go get more pudding!” Anna yelled as she jumped off the bed. She started running to the hall when Niko stopped her.

“Whoa, hey wait!” He said. She turned around to look at him. He pointed to a bottle on the nightstand. “Let’s just use that, it’ll be easier.” Anna walked over to the bottle and picked it up, then jumped back up on the bed. Niko tried reaching for the bottle, but Anna played keep away.

“I can do it!” She shouted, then clumsily crawled between Nikos legs behind Elsa. He couldn’t see what Anna was doing, but he could imagine she was having a little trouble with the lid. It popped open after a few seconds, then another moment of silence. “Ooo! It’s really slippery!” Anna said, then continued another moment later. “The pudding tastes better though.”

“Well, you’re not supposed to-” Niko was cut off by the feeling of a flood of lube being dumped between his cock and Elsa’s ass. They both jumped at the feeling, then jumped again as Annas hands excitedly started rubbing it all around. After a while of feeling the little fingers gripping and sliding around on him, Niko thought she got distracted and just started playing. He was about to say something before she peeked out from behind her sister.

“Okay! Ready!” Anna said. Both Niko and Elsa nodded, then Elsa pushed off him and lined herself up. With one hand on Elsa’s pale butt, and the other on his cock, Anna guided them to each other.

The little girls cunt was cool, but Elsa thought his pee-pee was really warm. The slipperiness felt good, and she took the cue from her little sister to start twisting as she lowered more of her weight on him. The pressure was immense for both. Niko made sure not to grab the girl and push his way inside, however much he would have liked to. He let her set her own pace.

Niko had no interest in causing pain. A reason he had never considered little girls before was that he always expected it would be painful to them, but beyond a furrowed brow and rosy cheeks, Elsa had little issue, as long as she went slow. He felt when her hymen enclosed around his glans, and he could already tell that it was getting warmer the deeper he dug. Elsa, again mimicking what she saw her little sister do, started gently bouncing up, then coming back down harder, sliding more of him inside her each time. Before long, his soft pubic hairs started tickling her clit.

A few more bounces and Elsa reached the bottom. She felt a tingle that she thought was the same one her sister talked about deep in her tummy, but it wasn’t as big a feeling as she imagined.

“Deeper!” Elsa said after she realized she couldn’t do it on her own. “Deeper!” she repeated, and Niko gently placed his hands on her torso. Elsa did the widest splits that she possibly could, lifting her legs off the bed and placing all of her weight on her kitty. Then Niko pulled at the fat on her hips, and pushed with his pelvis, stretching and reaching his cock further into her until he felt her spongy cervix kissing his slit. That was the feeling Anna was talking about, her whole body shivered when she felt it, and she let out a moan.

“Was that the tingly?” Anna asked as she moved around to the front, but Elsa wasn’t in a state to respond. Anna placed one of her hands on her sisters tummy, feeling Nikos cock inside her. Her depths were warm and wet, and she felt his rod radiating the heat into her. They could feel each others heartbeat

“More!” She cried. Niko lifted her up a couple inches, then thrusted back into her, touching the spot again, then again and again. Anna even helped with the motion. With each deep contact, she felt the tingling growing, and her cries grew louder. Niko felt his own orgasm growing at a much faster pace than ever before. The slapping of skin was enhanced by the sweat dripping down their bodies and the sex leaking from Elsa’s heated pussy. Anna at this point was starting to get a little jealous with Elsa seeming to have a lot more fun than she did. But she remembered what the goal was, and knew that her big sister would always share.

“Are you getting close?” Anna asked, but she couldn’t tell if either party involved was nodding or just bouncing with the rhythm. Nevertheless, she stood up on the shaking bed, struggling to keep her balance, and stepped over Niko, then plopped down on his chest, her hairless pussy right in his face, then laid back against his body, resting her head on his pelvis, between Elsa’s legs. Her cunt had the sweet smell of vanilla, which Niko couldn’t resist. He used one hand to grab Anna’s leg and slide her closer to his mouth, then returned the hand to help fucking Elsa. He took a large whiff, then traced her super soft labia with his tongue, and closed his lips around her tiny clit and started sucking.

Elsa felt the tingling sensation suddenly spike, and all of her mini muscles clenched around Niko’s shaft, which then started to flex forcefully against her. Niko pulled at her body, and pressed the tip of his cock against Elsa’s cervix, making as tight a seal as he could, before a massive, powerful jet of white hot cum was dumped into her womb. When Elsa felt the warmth fill her up, she knew it was the magic she was looking for. She let out a long wailing moan and struggled to hold herself up on Niko’s knees. The walls of her pussy uncontrollably clamped down again, and Niko’s cock flexed, and another jet of cum was shot deep inside her. And then another, and another, each load more massive than the last. Niko’s balls shriveled as they were pressed against Elsa’s ass.

The feeling of this load being blown was also blowing his mind, it was as if Niko had never orgasmed before in his life, as if all those other times were just trickling water compared this forced open floodgate. After Elsa’s pussy sucked 15 spurts directly into her, it had felt like an eternity, but by the time that spurt 29 and their shared orgasms began to subside, Elsa felt that it was over way too soon. Niko was astonished by how much he was able to produce, but at this point, he knew he was bone dry.

When Elsa finally came to her senses, she looked down to see Anna’s big blue eyes looking up at her, and her mouth wide open, waiting to share Elsa’s prize. Elsa began pulling off of Niko, but her legs were weak and shaky. Niko helped her, cupping his hands under her arms, and helping her up. As Nikos cock slid out of her, she still felt full. He had clearly left something inside of her. It was warm, and it was a lot, and before the vacuum seal was broken between them, Elsa reached down and pinched her pussy closed. Nikos meat flopped down out and beneath her. Anna wiggled her way beneath her crotch, but Elsa hesitated. Whatever he pumped inside her was definitely magical, and for a moment, greed took over. She wanted to keep it and let it’s warmth soak into her tummy.

“Well, did you get any?” Anna asked. Elsa could only see her open mouth, but could still make out the sisterly smile she had. She loved her little sister, and she wanted to share everything with her, so she stopped pinching her pussy, and instead spreading it wide. Anna looked up into her gaping cunt, and watched it slowly start closing, but nothing seemed to come out. “Hmm… where is it?” Anna said.

“It’s right here!” Elsa said, starting to rub her tummy below her belly button. She pressed on the spot, and wiggled her hips a little bit, and then a sudden waterfall of cum fell through her vagina and covered Anna’s unexpecting face. It spattered across her button nose and ran down her freckled cheeks before she opened her mouth to try to catch the rest. The thick white substance oozed out and pooled in her mouth. When Anna felt it start to overflow, she immediately swallowed what she had, but there was plenty left to make another mouthful. Elsa crouched down further and began rubbing her leaking pussy on her sisters tongue.

Anna closed her mouth storing the cum in her cheeks like a squirrel, and let the last gooey drops splatter and smear on her lips. When she wiggled out from under her sister, Elsa moved to one side of Niko, and Anna rolled off to the other. Anna stood up above her sister who welcomed her with her little pink tongue sticking out. Anna let the white stream ooze out from between her lips and land on Elsa’s tongue. Once all the cum was transferred between the two little girls, they finished off the motion with a deep, sloppy kiss. They lovingly rubbed their noses and cheeks together, enjoying the feeling of the sperm smearing around between them. Elsa gulped down her load, and already felt confident in her new snow powers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is probably going to be standalone, but I may be convinced to write about other Disney/Pixar girls. Maybe mixing universes would be fun.


End file.
